


Bad to the Bone

by SebastianAD



Series: Coriolanus Securities [2]
Category: Captain James Conrad - Fandom, Kong: Skull Island (2017), Oakley, The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated - Fandom, jonathan pine - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Extortion, F/M, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, M/M&M F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Ruining, Rough Sex, Rough blow job, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Oakley works for Pine's hotel and gets recruited into the life of a spy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by George Thorogood & The Destroyers

Oakley ran his hand down the woman’s thigh and wrapped it tighter and higher around his narrow waist. As he pumped his long cock into her, she held onto the massage table and moaned with each thrust. She was getting louder by the minute and he was having trouble holding onto her oil slicked body. As she screamed and writhed under his youthful stamina he smiled. Another satisfied customer.  
Once she was finished he pulled out and pulled off the condom. It only took a couple of pumps to jerk himself off into the drain below the table. The first few times he had offered his full services to the Hotel guests they had been offended when he had cum across their chests. One actually complained to his boss and he didn’t want to repeat that incident. He didn’t see the big deal, it had to go somewhere and it was lovely across a nicely shaped chest. But Mr. Pine saw it a different way. He was mainly quiet and efficient but he never let acts of disrespect slide. Apparently it was a lack of respect to paint your cum across a married woman. Especially if she wasn’t married to you.  
So Oakley tossed the condom into the trash bin and tucked himself back inside his shorts with a satisfied smirk. He knew Pine was a pushover but he also couldn’t afford to lose his job. He oiled up bored rich women all night long and spent all day partying in town. It was the perfect set up. Especially since the women insisted on giving him gifts and pampering him like a spoiled pet. Which he was more than willing to behave like. So he checked his Rolex, adjusted his designer clothes and went back to the woman on the table.  
As his final customer of the night stretched out like a satisfied cat he grabbed a fluffy, heated towel and started to towel her off. She took her time and adjusted her hair before she stood up and wrapped another large towel around herself. With one ring laden hand she gave his pert ass a squeeze and the other ruffled his tousled curly hair. He hated both but didn’t show it. Instead he smiled brightly and stepped close to kiss her neck. Then he took a step back and smiled again.  
“Same time tomorrow Mrs. Marlow?”  
“Make it ten o’clock baby. Momma’s got to supper with the husband. Tedious, I know, but what can you do?”  
She fluffed her bleached hair and shrugged. Then she slid into her pumps and walked into the dressing room area of the spa. He quickly cleaned his station, rinsed out the drain, and checked on the wad of Euros in his pocket. The rich wives were the easiest. Starved for affection they flocked to him like bejeweled moths to a flame. As long as he was nice and attentive, they paid well and came back often. He was booked solid through the week.  
He smiled a real smile and put his earnings away. He slipped on his Ray Bans and shut the room’s glass door. He was halfway through the hotel when Jonathan Pine appeared at his elbow. He jumped, as always, it was unnerving that the tall man could be so light on his feet.  
“Early evening Oakley?”  
“It’s almost four in the morning.”  
“We’ve discussed this Oakley.”  
“Yes Sir, No Sir. Come on. The old lady in 214 cancelled and the older broad in 632 pulled her back out.”  
“I am aware. Mrs. Verdeen’s husband called me to cancel all her future sessions with you and Mrs. Gregory called me twice. Please explain to me how you throw your back out while getting a massage?”  
“Oh come on man.”  
“Oakley, I’m warning you. It’s not just the ones you turn away that’s complaining anymore. I’m getting complaints from the husbands now.”  
“Why? Because I’m taking care of their women when they can’t get it up?”  
“Oakley.”  
“Look, I’m sorry those limp dicks can’t do their jobs but that’s not my fault.”  
“It never occurred to you to not prostitute yourself out for money?”  
“It’s not like that. What do you want me to do? Give it away? Do you know how expensive living in London is? This is a win/win situation. They get laid, I get laid, and then I get paid.”  
Pine grabbed his thin arm and pushed him against the wall, too quick for Oakley to react but hard enough to knock his sunglasses to the floor. Pine was crowding him against the wall and got straight into his face.  
“Wanting money is no excuse for whoring yourself out to a bunch of indulgent women.”  
“Get off of me man! So what’s the real deal here Pine? Am I cutting into your action? Or are you just really this much of a prude?”  
“You listen to me you little shit. You are making my job harder and I’m getting attention. I don’t like being noticed. I don’t care if you let them use you but at least be smart about it! Some of these husbands are rougher men than you know. The wrong word in the wrong ear could see you in a lot of trouble.”  
“Like you care.”  
“It’s more paperwork for me jackass.”  
“Then teach me to be sneaky.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Come on Johnny boy. I’ve seen you at the door. Watching me. Being sneaky. Always watching something. Did you like what you see?”  
“Shut up and stop being so obvious.”  
Pine turned him loose and took a deliberate step back. Then he straightened his tie and looked down at the youth. He was tall and slender and when he grew into his looks he would be quite a stunner. He was also smart but unfocused.  
“Jonathan, I was being serious. Teach me.”  
“You don’t even know what you’re asking.”  
“I know those chicks are not using me. They’re paying me to use them. It’s insane to turn that down. But if there’s a better way then I’m up for it.”  
“Christ. You’re serious. Fine. Follow me.”  
Jonathan set off fast down the hallway and used his master key to enter an unused suite. Oakley snatched up his glasses and followed. He hesitated on the threshold and was pulled inside by his arm. Once the door was locked Jonathan turned and took a long look at the young man.  
Oakley was older than he first appeared. The unkempt curly mop of hair gave him a boyish charm. The loose clothing gave him a youthful air and also conflicted Pine. On one hand he wanted to groom and dress Oakley and see him make the most of himself. On the other hand, he too, wanted to pull off that t shirt and run his hands over that lovely lithe body.  
“Well, what’s it going to be Johnny boy? You going to let me have a cut here? Or make me work for it?”  
Oakley walked to the large bed and spun to face his manager. He smirked and flopped down on the edge of the bed. He tossed his shades on the table and spread his long legs. Then he threw himself back and squirmed.  
“Christ, did no one ever teach you any manners?”  
“I guess you get that job too Johnny boy.”  
Oakley pulled his shirt off and wiggled back on the bed. He started tugging off his shorts when Jonathan hauled him up by his neck. He was drug to the knees to the side of the bed and was trying to push Jonathan back. But Pine was stronger than he looked and easily held him up with one hand. He stared into those wide scared eyes for a moment before letting him go.  
“Is this a joke to you boy? I should fire you and run your scrawny ass out of the city.”  
Jonathan took a step back and smoothed down his shirt. He watched Oakley rub his reddened neck but then smile up at him.  
“Of course it’s a joke Chief. And you’re not going to run me off. How many massages did you peep on Johnny boy? I’m betting a lot more than I caught you at. What was more exciting for you? Watching me oiling up those rich bitches or jerking myself off at the end?”  
Jonathan clenched his jaw but didn’t answer right away. Instead he opened his belt and unzipped his fly. His voice was gruff and hoarse when he finally responded.  
“If you enjoy being used so much then suck me off.”  
“Yeah, saw that coming Chief. So, Mr. Pine, Sir. If I suck you off then I can keep my job? Right?”  
“Yes.”  
Oakley grinned and slid off the bed, dropping heavily to his knees with a loud grunt. Then he leaned forward and roughly jerked Pine’s boxer’s down enough to see his hard cock trapped within. As Pine hissed a warning, Oakley leaned closer and placed a kiss on his engorged shaft. Then he carefully pulled it free and ran his hand down it. He then made a fist at the base and pulled the foreskin back.  
As he delicately licked around the tip, keeping one hand low on Jonathan’s cock and the other slipped into his own shorts. He sucked and licked on the crown until he felt fingers thread themselves through his curly hair. He glanced up, through his lashes, to see Jonathan intently watching him. He moaned and backed off with a lurid popping sound.  
“Is this good enough Mr. Pine?”  
“Great start but the tips only for the ladies. Suck it like you mean it. Give me my money’s worth.”  
“Yes sir.”  
As Oakley leaned forward and took half of the impressive cock in his mouth, he used hand to pump low on the shaft. He used his other hand to reach low and gently pulled on Jonathan’s balls. He was almost amazed as how hard Jonathan already was and how close to coming he was. He relaxed as much as he could and took as much as he could but he felt those long fingers wind themselves into his hair again. Then the fingers tightened.  
“Almost Oakley. Brace yourself then relax. And don’t make a mess.”  
Oakley tried to look up, then he just concentrated on breathing. Jonathan’s hand cupped the back of his head and his hips bucked forward. Shoving his entire long cock down Oakley’s throat. As tears sprang to his eyes he gagged and pushed on that hard stomach. As Jonathan held him still and fucked harder into his mouth Oakley realized how far wrong he had been. Jonathan was no push over.  
As Jonathan watched the tears flow down Oakley’s face, his hands clenched in that soft hair. It was the only warning Oakley got as Jonathan shoved his entire cock down his throat and groaned. Oakley’s eyes widened as he felt the large cock throbbing in his mouth.  
Jonathan slowly pulled out and Oakley threw himself back gasping for air. As he was wiped his face and swallowed hard against the sharp taste of cum. Jonathan took a deep breath and calmly walked into the bathroom. He washed the saliva and semen off his spent cock and straightened his suit. Then he washed his hands and wet a clean rag. He found Oakley just as he left him. Sitting just in his shorts on the floor with his back against the bed. He accepted the rag and then the hand up. Once he was standing before his boss again the fake smile slipped a bit.  
“Did you have to be so rough?”  
“I thought you liked to be used? Come with me and I’ll get you a tea. It’ll help you with your throat.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think so Chief.”  
Oakley pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped a few buttons. Jonathan heard a recording of their lurid meeting and took a step forward. To his surprise, Oakley laughed and tossed the phone at him. Then he turned and grabbed his shirt from the bed. As he put it on he smiled. But this one was real.  
“Hope you enjoyed yourself Johnny Boy. I recorded our transaction and it doesn’t sound real good for you. Sir. I sent the file to a remote server so you can delete that copy if you’d like. I made three. I believe that’s a clear copy of you abusing your power. Sir.”  
“Oh my god. What do you want?”  
“Those women? They’re not using me. I’ve got photos of me with every one of them. I’m using them. I’ll be more careful but you’re not standing in my way anymore. This is a sweet job and I’m staying.”  
“You used me.”  
“Oh yeah Chief. Now back off of me. Christ almighty dude, I think you bruised my tonsils.”  
“I…you…you little shit.”  
“The only thing my father every told me that made sense. Never lead with your dick. So we have an agreement there Johnny Boy?”  
“What do you aspire to be Oakley?”  
“Huh? I don’t know. Just let me have my fun now, alright?”  
“Oakley, I think I know what you’d be great doing. I have someone I want you to meet.”  
“That’s not how this is going to roll now Chief. I have the files and I own you.”  
Jonathan scrolled through the phone then tossed it back.  
“Look Oakley, you have compromising photos of some important people on there. You’re good. I have a real proposition for you.”  
“You don’t hold any cards here. I can…”  
Jonathan crossed the room and had a handful of curls in seconds. He pulled Oakley close and pressed on his back to pull him in closer.  
“You have nothing on me. You can inconvenience me, but I can leave this place in moments and disappear. This is nothing. I watched you and I knew you saw me. How exciting was that for you? To know someone wanted you? To have a willing audience? What do you want Oakley? I can open so many doors for you, but you have to let me.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Things aren’t always what they seem Oakley. And I haven’t always been a night manager. Do you want a chance or not?”  
“What is this job?”  
“Hiding in plain sight, gathering information, and meeting a lot of new people.”  
“How would I start?”  
“Meet my commander.”  
“So, maybe?”  
“You ever been fucked by a man before Oakley?”  
“What? Yeah, sure. You telling me you’re up for it again sir?”  
Jonathan pulled them closer and ground his belt into Oakley’s erection. He jerked his head back and looked into those youthful eyes.  
“Honesty is a sign of character Oakley.”  
“Just blow jobs.”  
“Interested?”  
Oakley looked into those intense blue eyes and swallowed hard. Then he nodded. Lying to Jonathan seemed like a really bad idea. Especially since he’d been hard since he had been grabbed in the hallway and knew Jonathan had noticed. He had never been good at hiding his arousal anyway.  
“Don’t hurt me though. And this doesn’t change shit. I’m keeping that recording. And my fucking throat still hurts and ….”  
Jonathan pulled his head again and soundly kissed him. He didn’t back off until Oakley moaned and wrapped his arms around Jonathan’s waist.  
“If my hunch about you is right, when we’re done with you, you’ll hand me the audio.”  
“Wait, not you? But I thought…”  
“Well, perhaps later. If I’m not too old for you. You know, if I can get it up again. You know how us older fellas are.”  
He released him and turned and walked to the door with a smirk of his own. He reached the door and turned.  
“Wait here, I’ll be back in ten minutes. If you leave, then nothing changes. I’ll leave you alone and never mess with you again. But if you’re still here, then I’ll change your life.”  
“Big words big man.”  
Jonathan just smiled and watched Oakley head to the bar. His phone was out before he closed the door and by the time he reached his office the text was sent. He checked the status of the hotel and dug around in his bottom desk drawer. He found the bottle of lube and a box of condoms. His phone chimed and he smiled at the text. Conrad was inbound.  
Captain James Conrad had been his commander and still oversaw a large portion of Pine’s life. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. He pocketed his supplies and checked his watch. Then he made his slow, methodical way back to Oakley. He paused outside of the room for a moment. Conrad would be pissed if Oakley had pulled a runner. But his hunches were always right and Jonathan knew Oakley’s type. He had gotten rough earlier to see if he would run or fight back. But he never really tried to leave and the raging hard on the boy had sported was encouraging to see.  
So he took a deep, steadying breath and walked in without knocking. His eyes grew large and he quickly shut the door without locking it. Then he slowly made his way to the bed. He pulled his tie loose and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Then he prayed that Conrad would arrive quickly.  
Oakley never even bothered to try to run. He had poured an expensive scotch but left it untouched after one sip. The liquor had gone down smooth but had still burned his aching throat and made his eyes water. He set it down on the table with a regretful wheeze and cracked open a beer. Then he made his decision. And completely threw himself into it.  
Jonathan looked down at the naked young man and licked his lips. Oakley was propped up on several pillows, completely naked, working a single finger into his virgin ass. He was both spread out and bent up and was frantically pumping into himself. His other hand almost absently stroked his cock as his brow was furrowed in concentration. His phone was showing a muted gay porn website. His absolute lack of shame aroused Jonathan like nothing else ever did, except Conrad.  
“At the risk of sounding foolish, what are you doing?”  
“I didn’t know what to expect so I looked some stuff up and I tried some and I found it once but I lost it! I swear. I had it a minute ago! It felt fucking amazing but I jerked and lost it!  
“Ah, that would be your prostate.”  
Jonathan chuckled and emptied his pockets onto the bed. Then he removed his jacket and tie and adjusted his bulge. He sat next to Oakley and rolled up his sleeves. Oakley never paused in his search so Jonathan just opened up the bottle and spread some lube over his fingers. He ran his other hand over Oakley’s thigh.  
“Allow me. You need to hook your finger. Make a come here gesture.”  
He had expected this part to be difficult but Oakley simply dropped his gangly knees apart and laid back. He wiped his hand on the sheets and watched Jonathan eagerly. With one hand still on his thigh he slowly reached towards that small red pucker. He slid one finger in easily and curled it. Oakley gasped, raised up, and pushed down. All at once. Jonathan twisted his wrist only a little and both Oakley and his hard cock jumped.  
“Oh my god! That’s it! Do that again!”  
“Patience.”  
Oakley wiggled down and grabbed Jonathan’s arm. He was flushed from working himself and he was desperate for his orgasm.  
“Please don’t leave me hanging. Finish what you start okay? Please?”  
“Don’t worry your beautiful self. Lay back and let me help you. James won’t be as gentle as I am.”  
“Shoving your dick down my throat was gentle? Fuck me.”  
“Later tease. Lay back.”  
As Oakley laid back he slowly pulled on his own cock and rubbed his chest. Jonathan watched him wiggle around on his finger and pulled him straight down by his thigh. Then he added a second finger. He watched those blue eyes go wide then close as he gasped, moaned, and wiggled harder.  
Jonathan held his still as he worked his fingers around in that hot tunnel. Oakley was making filthy noises and panting. He grabbed at Jonathan, then pushed away with his heels in the mattress, then ground himself down with his hips. Jonathan watched in erotic fascination as Oakley worked himself open on Jonathan’s fingers. He would start to say something only to break off with a sob. Jonathan widened his fingers and watched Oakley writhe on the mattress. His own cock was hard and painful in his trousers but he was too invested in Oakley to do anything about it. So he worked in another finger and watched Oakley enjoy it. His abandon was breathtaking.  
As Jonathan was working in his fourth finger he heard the familiar tread of his Commander coming down the hallway. He smiled and pulled Oakley back down into position. Conrad never broke his stride and walked right into the room like he owned the building. He locked the door behind himself and walked over to the bed without a word. He looked down at the flushed young man spread open and riding Jonathan’s fingers.  
“Ruin him and follow me Pine.”  
Jonathan winced as Conrad walked away. Conrad picked up the abandoned scotch and drained it quickly on the way into the bathroom. Jonathan turned back to Oakley and looked into his beautiful lust filled eyes.  
“I’m sorry Oakley. It’s my fault, not his. I got you too worked up.”  
“But you’re going to let me cum right? I’m so close Jonathan. Please? What does that mean anyway? Ruin what?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yeah but please!”  
“Then forgive me.”  
Jonathan worked his fingers deeper and twisted. Then he reached his other hand and started to pump that painfully needy cock. As those narrow hips started bucking up, Oakley leaned back and felt his orgasm building. But right before it crested Jonathan withdrew his fingers and roughly grabbed the base of his cock. And squeezed. Oakley made a strangled cry and went stiff as the pleasure turned into pain and vanished. He watched, horrified, as his cock leaked out his cum but his orgasm was taken from him.  
“But..but…what the fuck?”  
“Relax. I ruined your orgasm.”  
“But, why the fuck would you do that? I was there! I could have…”  
“I know, it would have been wonderful. But I promise you, what’s coming is better. Wait here.”  
Jonathan kissed him quickly and left a bewildered Oakley spread out, filthy on the bed. His hands was fisted in his hair and he looked slightly broken. Jonathan walked quickly to the bathroom wishing for his own belt of scotch. As soon as he walked in Conrad grabbed his neck and pulled him close.  
“Is he even fucking legal yet?”  
“He’s older than he looks Sir. Did I have to ruin it? He’s a puppy. He could have come a dozen times tonight without that. He’ll probably leave this room and go somewhere to jerk off.”  
“That’s not the point. He needed to know you could do it to him. Pine, are you sure about him?”  
“Now more than ever.”  
“This isn’t going to be like Magnus, is it?”  
“Magnus could have been with us. He could have been talked away from the police force. You didn’t even try!”  
“Keep your voice down Pine. I’ve missed you.”  
James pulled him closer and ran a tender thumb across his cheekbone. Then he slid his hand around to the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep, breathtaking kiss. When they separated, James smiled.  
“Still mine Jonathan?”  
“Only and always James.”  
“Did that puppy really play you?”  
“Like a fucking fiddle.”  
“Maybe you need a refresher course yourself. Falling for a pretty face and tight ass.”  
“Perhaps, be easy with him James. You’ll be his first.”  
“How interesting. Well then, let’s go and break your puppy in right.”  
Jonathan stood back so James could leave first and he watched his Commander stalk across the room. Oakley noticed at once and sat up.  
“What’s going on? Why am I still hard? Who are you? Why did you do that? That fucking sucked man!”  
“Calm yourself. My name is Conrad.”  
“Yeah but…”  
Oakley trailed off as Conrad pulled his shirt over his head. Where Jonathan was strong but still skinny, Conrad looked massive. It was obvious that he put in hours a day in a weight room. He also had several scars, and one that looked relatively new. Oakley watched him kick off his shoes and he swallowed hard when Conrad opened his belt. Oakley could only stare as the jeans were pushed down and kicked off too. Conrad stood before Oakley gloriously naked with a small smile. His large cock was already hard and angled up his belly.  
Oakley had scooted up the bed and that wrapped his arms around his skinny legs when Jonathan had left him. He was torn between wanting to run and wanting to beg for more. He watched the tall blond man stretch and give his cock a few absent strokes. Without realizing it, Oakley uncurled himself and spread out again.  
“Moment of choice Oakley. Leave and nothing changes. Stay and I’m going to fuck you into that mattress. Very hard and we will teach you to use the talents you possess to better your life.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“Indeed. I can finish what Pine started, or you can go back to your bored housewives.”  
“You won’t ruin it again? You’ll let me cum this time? And you’re not going to actually hurt me right? I mean, you know what you’re doing, right?”  
“You may cum when I tell you to.”  
“Oh.”  
“Well? Now!”  
Oakley jumped and started breathing hard.  
“Yes. Yes sir!”  
“Good man.”  
Before Oakley could worry about the next step he felt a hand around his ankle. Then he was quickly jerked down the bed. He gasped and felt the bed dip. Conrad was kneeling before him and he saw Pine undressing out of the corner of his eye. Before he could appreciate the long distance runner’s body emerging from that expensive suit Conrad caught his attention again.  
When Oakley was watching Pine, Conrad had opened the lube bottle. Before Oakley knew what hit him, Conrad had slid his thumb into his red pucker. Then he quickly added three fingers into his ass and pressed down.  
Oakley cried out, mostly in shock as he felt the fingers twist and press everywhere at once.  
“You clean boy?”  
“Um, I guess so? Sir?”  
“Pine?”  
“He’ll be tested first thing in the morning Sir.”  
Conrad removed his fingers and started to roll on one of the condoms from the bed. Oakley watched everything and was almost vibrating from anticipation. He was still flushed and hard and his eyes darted from Pine to Conrad. Conrad leaned forward and ran a hand down Oakley’s skinny chest and felt how hard his heart was hammering. He jumped a little when Conrad traced his hand over his hard cock and took a firm grip on his hip.  
“Um, ah, Conrad? Sir? Do I get a safe word or something?”  
“Stop.”  
“What?”  
“Just tell me to stop if you can’t handle it. Do not say it if you’re just scared. Work through that. But if you are hurt, just say stop.”  
“Oh, okay. I mean, yes Sir.”  
When Oakley felt the large head of Conrad’s cock nudging on his hole, he tensed up and started gasping. To his surprise, Jonathan got on the bed and sat beside him. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. Deeply. He kept it up until Oakley calmed down and started panting. Jonathan kept his hands on Oakley as Conrad started moving. When Conrad pushed Oakley’s eyes went wide and he tried to move backwards. But Conrad was stronger and pulled him back down. He pushed again and kept one hand on his cock and the other on Oakley’s hip.  
“Relax Oakley, let me in.”  
Oakley took a deep breath then opened his mouth in a silent scream as the broad head of Conrad’s cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle. When Conrad pushed in another inch, Oakley found his voice. He yelled, partially in pain but partially from being overwhelmed. But the noises he made was nowhere close to stop. He felt the iron grip pinning his hip to the mattress and Jonathan’s feathered caress across his chest. He grabbed double handfuls of his own hair and felt another few inches push in.  
He yelled again as another hand grabbed his other hip and lifted his ass off the mattress. Then he felt another few inches. He felt like he was on fire, and stretched, and so full he was going to burst. And then he felt another inch. Just when he thought he was going to be split in two he felt something else, rough hairs scraping on his ass. Then he felt cool lips touching his.  
He opened his eyes and saw Conrad’s intense blue eyes, tenderly looking at him. He kissed him again and looked into Oakley’s wide blue eyes. He ignored the straining, leaking red cock between them and smiled. He pulled those thin hips back just a little more until they were completely joined. Oakley made a whining sound as he realized Conrad had bottomed out. He let go of his hair and grabbed those broad shoulders. He didn’t know if he was trying to push him away or pull him closer but he knew he had to touch him. So Conrad let him touch and slowly started to ease out.  
“Jesus fuck!”  
“Overwhelming, isn’t it?”  
Conrad leaned back up and took a better hold of Oakley’s hips. He grabbed him by the thigh joints and pulled him closer. He was easy at first, sliding a few inches out and more back in but quickly it got urgent. Soon he was pulling almost all the way out and slamming himself balls deep. Oakley was panting and moaning with every thrust and had grabbed onto Conrad’s muscular thighs. Every few thrusts Conrad would pull Oakley down again and would start to pound into him harder. Oakley’s own cock was being slapped up into his belly and was steadily leaking a trail across his body. Every time Conrad would adjust his aim and pull his cock across Oakley’s sweet spot. And Oakley would curse. Before long it sounded like a prayer.  
Jonathan wiped his hand through Oakley’s precum on his stomach and used it to start stroking his own thick cock. He pulled his in time with Conrad but had his eyes fastened on Oakley. He was flushed from his drawn up balls to his forehead. His hands alternated between grasping Conrad’s thighs to pulling on his own hair, stroking his neck or chest. Every time his eager hands went near his cock Conrad would growl, deep in his chest and pound him harder.  
But Jonathan also knew Conrad best of all. If Oakley was close, Conrad was closer. He wasn’t breathing hard but his jaw was clenched. When Oakley’s cries went from oh fuck, oh fuck, to please, please, please, Conrad smirked. Conrad looked up at Pine and winked. Then he pulled Oakley down again and angled his thrusts to hit his prostate every time.  
“You’ve done so good Oakley. Just one more thing. Come for me. All across your chest. Just for me.”  
Oakley hesitated and looked between the two older men. His eyes were blown wide and his bottom lip was trembling. He was so overwhelmed he could barely speak. He addressed Jonathan first.  
“Please? Can I touch myself?”  
But it was Conrad who acted. He kept his pace but leaned forward just enough to grab that needy red cock. He slammed his own cock in balls deep and gave Oakley’s cock a few twisted pumps and was rewarded with a keening sound. Oakley arched back, every nerve on fire as his body exploded. Conrad milked him through it and started thrusting again. As the last drops of white spilled from his spent cock Conrad looked towards Jonathan. He was on his knees beside of Oakley and furiously pumping his own cock. He made a little whimpering noise and Conrad smiled. Completely predatory.  
“Give me what’s mine Jonathan. Now!”  
Jonathan just sighed as he came at Conrad’s command. He added his release to Oakley’s chest and shuddered. He looked up in time to see Conrad bury himself deep and hold it, going tense. He rocked himself through his own orgasm then slowly eased out of that reddened, pulsing hole. He ran a finger around the rim then leaned over the thoroughly debauched young man to kiss his still quivering mouth. Then he stood, all business once more.  
He peeled off his condom, tied it, and tossed it to the floor. Then he quickly and efficiently dressed. Oakley started shaking so Jonathan ignored his messy chest and pulled him into his arms. He knew how intense Conrad could be. He kissed Oakley’s sweaty temple and rubbed his back. Oakley’s breath hitched but his eyes never left Conrad. He watched him walk into the bathroom then back to the bar and pour himself another scotch. That’s when Oakley found his voice.  
“Are you going to just leave me now?”  
Conrad knocked back his drink and held out his hand.  
“Your phone.”  
Oakley scrambled out of Jonathan’s arms and found his phone pushed under the pillow. He tossed it to Conrad and looked at Jonathan. Jonathan was calmly stretched out watching everything, just like always. Oakley sat back and hugged his knees to his filthy chest again.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll erase the recording. I’ll erase all of it.”  
Conrad typed something into the phone and smiled. Then he tossed it back.  
“Nonsense. You’ll do no such thing. I’ve programmed both of our personal numbers into your phone. Send me the file. I’d like to hear how my best man got played by an amateur. Keep the rest but Jonathan will teach you how to get useful Intel out of the women. Just sleeping with them isn’t enough. A lot of them know more than they think they do and a couple of questions could net you serious secrets. Sex with them doesn’t matter. It’s the brains you want to find.”  
He strode over and took Oakley’s innocent face into his hands. He stared into those wide youthful eyes and smiled. This time kindly.  
“Call me if you need anything but go through Jonathan first. You’ve done really well Oakley. Are you alright?”  
“I think so Sir. I’ll see you again?”  
“Oh yes. But your immediate Officer will be Pine. He’s the best. He’ll teach you everything you need to know.”  
He leaned in and kissed him, first hard and then tenderly. Then he broke off and walked around to Jonathan. He stood, naked and filthy with sex. Conrad held the back of his neck and looked into those calm blue eyes.  
“Still mine Pine?”  
“To the core James.”  
They both leaned in for a scorching kiss and when they broke apart Conrad gently stroked his cheek.  
“I’ll admit, you’re instincts are spot on. When I get back from the states we’ll take a little trip to Ystad. I’ll give Magnus a fair look. But first get Oakley sorted. Completely squared away.”  
“Five by five Sir.”  
James turned him loose and walked to the doorway. He gave Oakley a smile and little salute.  
“Welcome aboard Cadet. Pine is now your ranking. He’ll give you all the tools you need. I look forward to seeing you again later.”  
Oakley clutched his knees tighter to his filthy chest and nodded. Then he watched Conrad walk out the door. He cut his eyes to Pine, who was still standing naked, deep in thought. He licked his lips and sat up.  
“So, what now?”  
“Well, first we get cleaned up. Second we’ll go get a bite to eat. I’m always ravenous after a visit from Conrad and you did most of the work this time. Finally, we’ll start your training.”  
“So, are you guys SAS or something?”  
“We’re something alright. Welcome to the life of a spy.”


End file.
